The lost Rose
by neagoie0LIVIA
Summary: Xibalba and La Muerte are parents but an old enemie of Xibalba's isn't so happy with the birth of the twins. Ella, the second born child , is stolen and abandoned in The Land of the e is found and raised by a thief group leader. With time , Ella's god-like powers start to show and after some series of events she starts to wonder if she isn't living a lie.


**The lost Rose**

Chapter 1 - How all began

He didn't like this, Why couldn't he go in there to comfort his wife?He was the father after all. It's not like you become a father everyday.

Xibalba winced everytime he heard his wife's yells of pain. It literally broke his heart to hear that his wife was in so much pain and that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Why can't I go in there?"

"Listen man, La Muerte is a strong woman and I'm sure that the midwifes know what they are doing."

"Candlemaker,in case you haven't noticed,LA MUERTE IS GIVING BIRTH! And all I'm doing is standing here when I am supposed to be in there helping her!"Both gods stared at the door when La muerte's screams became louder.

She had no idea for how long she was dilating but, to her, it seemed like hours, La Muerte , digging her hands in the sheets everytime she felt a contraction , was exhausted, but she had to be strong for her little ones. It was known that the first birth was very painful.

"Deep breaths my lady , deep breaths"Said one of the midwifes that was weeping the sweat off her forehead.

"My lady,you are fully dilated . On my word you will have to push as hard as you can"said the Muerte nodded and prepared for the worst.

"All right my lady, one , two , three , PUSH!"

She did as she was told .She pushed with all her might , letting a scream of pure pain escape her mouth.

"Alright , well done , . Keep pushing, just keep pushing!"

The pain was excruchiating. Again , La Muerte pushed with all the strenght she had, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. She knew that when this would be finally over she will be the happiest woman in existence. She needed comfort and the only person she was thinking about right now was Xibalba.

"Please,can't you bring Xibalba in?"

" I'm sorry but I see no good that he could do..."

"LET XIBALBA IN !"

Seeing no other way to calm La Muerte down , the midwifes agreed to let Xibalba in. Hearing La Muerte's pleads , Xibalba flew inside the room as soon as the door openned,all his attention beeing set on La Muerte. She looked tired , her hair a mess and tears were rolling down on her cheeks.

"La Muerte!" Xibalba aproached his wife taking her head. "Shh, my love. You will be are doing well."She often wonderred how that everytime when her Balby was comforting her she could almost feel his own strength transfering from his body to another contraction hit her , La Muerte yelled in pain and almost crushed her husband's hand. Now she could feel clearly her baby coming out.

"My Lady , the baby is crowning ! Keep pushing!"

" Come on _mi amor!"_ whispered Xibalba stroking her locks of hair out of her face and kissing her.

She did as told and when she pushed she could feel her baby's head coming out. She pushed again with all her might nearly fainting at the pain.

" _Senora ,_ listen to me , one more push, give me one more push then it will be over." La Muerte closed her eyes preparing herself ,gripping Xibalba's hand even harder than before. "One , two three PUSH!"With one final scream of pain , La Muerte pushed as hard as she could , closing her eyes shut and almost fracturing Xibalba's hand.

The room went silent but one tiny wail could beheard. Xibalba froze when he heard and saw his child for the first time . His heart filled with joy and paternal pride. As soon as she heard her baby , La Muerte forgot all about her pain that was still there tough.

"You have a son , My Lady."

A son. She had just given birth to a son! She didn't have time to enjoy the moment before another contraction hit her, Then she rememberred that she was having twins. While holding Xibalba's hand and breathing in and out, La Muerte struggled to give birth to her second child but, by this time ,she was exhausted. The contractions started to hit her even harder than before and each time she pushed with all her strength. For the first time Xibalba felt helpless. He couln't help La Muerte with this. The only thing he could do was to encourage her and sooth her.

"He surely is stubborn..." said La Muerte between her breathing, Xibalba only giving her a small smile .When another contraction hit her, a yell of pure pain left La Muerte's mouth,pushing once more. With one final push , a yell could be heard, a yell that wasn't hers.

"..and a little girl" said one of the midwifes.

And she also gave birth to a _nina._ Tears of joy and happiness were streaming on La Muerte's cheeks. All the pain and agony she went through was worth it. Xibalba kissed her tenderly , gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. He was speechless , enable to describe what he was feeling in those moments, his chest filling with pride. The set of twins were handed to their parents , leaving the new family alone. The first maternal instinct that La Muerte had was to nurse her little ones. She accomodated them in her embrace allowing them to suckle peacefully.

The boy had white, sugarry skin as his mother's and he also had black locks of hair on the top of hishead. Silver patterns adorned his chubby cheeks . His eyes were still a mistery since he was keeping them closed.

This was a huge surprise for Xibalba and La Muerte. Usually twins were identical but this was not the case.

The girl was visibly smaller than her brother. Her skin was a brown shade , almost like cinnamon. Two black, feathery wings were flapping on her back and her hair was white as snow. her swirling markings were burning a fiery orange.

"They are perfect, _Mi amor._ Thank you for giving me these two wonderful gifts."

"You don't have to thank me."Xibalba looked at her in confusion ."They are not only my kids . I couldn't have made them alone ,you know..."Xibalba blushed slightly. "I love you Balby." How he loved when she called him that way. " I love you too Muertita."

They had time to share a small yet tender kiss before they were interrupted by a small wail. The little girl was stirring awake and when she finally openned her eyes she found two pairs of eyes staring at her.

" Aww , look Balby ,she has your eyes! They are almost identical with yours."

" _Mi amor,_ may I hold her?"

"Of course my love, you don't have to ask."

Xibalba slowly took the little girl off her mother's protective hands .She was so tiny , he could swear that he was able to hold her just in his palms. "Hello my little one. I am your daddy. I could also be your grandfather but, you know how years go...You have no idea how lucky you are, anytime when daddy is mad at you , you can always go and search comfort at grandpapi."

La Muerte looked at her husband that was talking to her child. There was only little problem.

"Balby , how should we call them?"

The said god looked down at his girl "Do you mind if I name her?" La Muerte smiled. " Of course you can name her, Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well I've been thinking...Ella."

"Ella? I think it suits her perfectly. How about you my darling?" La Muerte asked her son. "I believe that you could get used to be called Azriel."

"After your ..."

"Father,yes. He reminds me so much of my dad. Do you mind if we name him after my father ?"

"Of course not my love. Ella and Azriel should be then."

"Our little Ella and Azriel..."

A little while passed until La Muerte fell asleep, feeling tired after the long labor. Azriel also fell asleep on his mother's chest. Xibalba tried to take him off La Muerte so she could rest properly. Obviously .enjoying the familiar heartbeat, Azriel protested. All this time , Ella was snuggling into her father's protective arms ,altough she was sleeping. Trying not to wake La Muerte and Alastor up , Xibalba went into his wife's study . He quietly closed the door after him still holding Ella with one arm.

"You can't sleep my little one ?" Xibalba asked his beautyful child. " You know ,in a way I am happy that you have taken more after me.I will teach you everything I know _bebita._ I just hope you didn't take your mother's temper. I don't think I will survive that." Ella gave Xibalba a toothless smile before a sleepy yawn was formed on her face. Soon , after Xibalba acomodated her into his protective arms , Ella fell asleep.

Xibalba felt strange. He never thought that this moment would change his perspective on kids. In the beginning, he found kids annoying and quite clumsy. But now , holding this miracle in his arms, his whole way of thinking changed.

She was hipnotising him in a way. He was absolutely adoring this fragile creature. And why wouldn't he? She was daddy's little princess , after all.


End file.
